marvelfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Modèle:Numéro Terre/4
}}} |1000|terre-1000=Praxis |1002|terre-1002=Universe Rex |1003|terre-1003=Professor's Secret Service |1004|terre-1004=Last Man Standing |1005|terre-1005=The Offspring |1006|terre-1006=Bringing up Baby |1007|terre-1007=Big X-Change |1008|terre-1008=By the Maker |1009|terre-1009=Anna Raven's Reality |1010|terre-1010=Project Cerebro-X |1011|terre-1011=X-Sentinels |1012|terre-1012=Back to School |1013|terre-1013=Freedom Force |1014|terre-1014=The Magnificent Seven |1015|terre-1015=X is Enough |1016|terre-1016=Doom Vs Namor |1017|terre-1017=Most Wanted |1018|terre-1018=Mutants, Mutants Everywhere! |1019|terre-1019=Apocalypse Redux |1020|terre-1020=Duty Calls |1021|terre-1021=Interplanetary X-Men |1022|terre-1022=Remnants |1023|terre-1023=Happy Trails |1024|terre-1024=War in the Savage Land |1025|terre-1025=Rogue, P.I. |1026|terre-1026=Exiles: Static Problematic |1027|terre-1027=Goddess of Thunder |1028|terre-1028=Assassins in Love? |1029|terre-1029=Home to Hulk (Jen Walters) |1030|terre-1030=N.Y.X.F. |1031|terre-1031=Reborn |1032|terre-1032=Live From Pakistan |1033|terre-1033=War to Come |1034|terre-1034=X-Men X |1035|terre-1035=The Last Family |1036|terre-1036=Home to mutant-hunting merc Deadpool |1037|terre-1037=First Soldiers |1038|terre-1038=Retro Men |1039|terre-1039=Technarchy |1040|terre-1040=Father of Man |1041|terre-1041=Project Epsilon |1042|terre-1042=Doop Forever |1043|terre-1043=Brother(hood)'s Keeper |1044|terre-1044=X-Men rEvolution |1045|terre-1045=Daredevil becomes Female |1058|terre-1058=Dr. Killcraven's Island |1059|terre-1059=War Journal Entry 122312 |1064|terre-1064=Intelligencia took over Terre |1078|terre-1078=Black Widow: 123 Children |1081|terre-1081=Home to Morph (Reality Jumper) |1082|terre-1082=Home to Mike Dillon |1089|terre-1089=Spider-Man kept the Symbiote |1090|terre-1090=Humanity's Group Mind |1100|terre-1100=Home to T-Bird (Reality Jumper) |1102|terre-1102=Uatu murdered Galactus |1108|terre-1108=Home to The Deadpool Kid |1112|terre-1112=Malice killed the Fantastic Four |1115|terre-1115=Sue married Namor |1116|terre-1116=Atlanterra |1119|terre-1119=Home to Panther |1120|terre-1120=Thanos destroyed Milky Way |1121|terre-1121=Humanity Nuked the Squadron Supreme |1122|terre-1122=Spider-Girl, daughter of Ben Reilly |1123|terre-1123=President Richards: Brute |1124|terre-1124=Satyrnin Rules |1136|terre-1136=Genesis Universe |1137|terre-1137=Insect Terrelings |1145|terre-1145="Happy Pants" Black Panther |1157|terre-1157=Military Ben Grimm |1189|terre-1189=Captain Britain (Meggan) |1191|terre-1191=Bishop's reality |1193|terre-1193=Home to Captain Marshall |1211|terre-1211=Home to Sydney Taine |1218|terre-1218=Our Reality |1219|terre-1219=Home to Clyde Wyncham Jr. |1228|terre-1228=Marvel Bullpen Fantastic Four |1237|terre-1237=Banner killed on Sakaar |1241|terre-1241=Primitive 31st Century |1282|terre-1282=Home to Captain Cymru |1287|terre-1287=Home to Strikeforce: Morituri & Maverick |1289|terre-1289=Warlord World/Barsoom Terre |1292|terre-1292=Ghost Rider Wrecked |1294|terre-1294=Kavita Rao couldn't help unmutated Beast to solve M-Day |1298|terre-1298=Mutant X |1310|terre-1310=Doggie Dog World |1331|terre-1331=Home of Alternate Manifold |1347|terre-1347=Dead Man Walking |1365|terre-1365=Home of Black Swan |1462|terre-1462=Galactus consumed Terre |1508|terre-1508=Home to Chevalier Bretagne |1519|terre-1519=World-Wide Aztec Empire |1556|terre-1556=Richards banished Fredd |1610|terre-1610=Ultimate Universe |1611|terre-1611=Age of Sentry |1629|terre-1629=Henry Stanton: Core Continuum physician |1720|terre-1720=Sue Storm is Madame Hydra |1735|terre-1735=SRA Successful |1745|terre-1745=The Sun destroyed Terre |1771|terre-1771=Ai Apaec killed by Karn |1812|terre-1812=Napoleon conquered Britain |1815|terre-1815=Operation: Zero Tolerance Successful |1857|terre-1857=Home to Maasai Marion |1880|terre-1880=Home to James Howlett (Reality Jumper) |1917|terre-1917=Home to Colossus (Reality Jumper) |1946|terre-1946=Deadpool: Adamantium and Claws |1952|terre-1952=Apocryphus |1983|terre-1983=Morlun slayed Spider-Friends |1987|terre-1987=She-Hulk stayed on the Fantastic Four |1991|terre-1991=Geshem |2000|terre-2000=X-Men: Mutant Academy |2010|terre-2010=All Humans are Vampires |2012|terre-2012=Galactus killed by Council of Reed Richards |2020|terre-2020=Home to Iron Man (Reality Jumper) |2021|terre-2021=Death of Fearsome Four |2022|terre-2022=Once & Future Sub-Mariner |2023|terre-2023=New Warriors: The Godsend |2030|terre-2030=Callisto: Sorceress Supreme |2042|terre-2042=Counter-Terre & Terre collide |2055|terre-2055=Spiral Rules |2081|terre-2081=Incredible Hulk: The End |2090|terre-2090=Daredevil: Radar Detector |2098|terre-2098=Alternate Terre-998 |2099|terre-2099=Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2099 |2109|terre-2109=Home to Sunfire (Mariko Yashida) |2107|terre-2107=Future Ultimate Universe |2108|terre-2108=Captain America led all the Heroes against Registration |2111|terre-2111=Iron Man adopted a ward |2120|terre-2120=Alternate Killraven |2122|terre-2122=Home world of Crusader X |2149|terre-2149=Zombiverse |2170|terre-2170=New Asgard |2182|terre-2182=Nocturne's Reality |2189|terre-2189=Namora's Reality |2192|terre-2192=Red Skull-ruled reality |2301|terre-2301=Mangaverse |2318|terre-2318=Exiles in the Savage Land |2319|terre-2319=Mapmakers invaded Tian |2344|terre-2344=Darren Cross defeated Ant-Man (MCoC) |2419|terre-2419=Cyborg-armed Beast searched for cure to the M-Day |2530|terre-2530=Canada Nuked |2532|terre-2532=X-Doctors |2600|terre-2600=Days of Future Past: David Richards |2713|terre-2713=Hulk lives in Peace |2772|terre-2772=2007 Dr. Strange animated film |2775|terre-2775=Ranshi Empire |2803|terre-2803=Ethera |2814|terre-2814=Forge's Reality |2818|terre-2818=Cyborg Spider-Man |2819|terre-2819=Beyonder's Adam & Eve |2841|terre-2841=New Fantastic Four (Ghost Rider, Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine) |2912|terre-2912=Runaways became Young Avengers |2920|terre-2920=Howard the Chicken |2937|terre-2937=Hutch's sacrifice |2942|terre-2942=Brood World |2988|terre-2988=Wolverine: Horseman of Apocalypse |2991|terre-2991=Franklin Richards' Simian world |2992|terre-2992=Marvel Knights 2099 |3010|terre-3010=Home to Lady Deadpool |3015|terre-3015=Alternate Terre-6799 |3031|terre-3031=Home to Kane (Reality Jumper) |3062|terre-3062=Home to Firestar (Reality Jumper) |3071|terre-3071=Wolverine: Snikt |3100|terre-3100=X-Force die against Apocalypse |3112|terre-3112=Beast joined Bishop in gunfight while searching for cure to M-Day |3123|terre-3123=Powered Aunt May |3131|terre-3131=Marville |3145|terre-3145=Post-Thermonuclear War New York |3208|terre-3208=Home to Right Honourable Captain Winston Faneshaw-Sinclair |3290|terre-3290=Terre Surrendered |3459|terre-3459=Mjolnir found on a train |3488|terre-3488=Ultimate Avengers: The Movie |3470|terre-3470=Home to Heather Hudson (Sasquatch) |3490|terre-3490=Home to Iron Woman (Natasha Stark) |3492|terre-3492=Howard the Pigeon |3514|terre-3514=Canadian Militia for a Super-Hero-Free Country |3515|terre-3515=Thor: The Reigning |3752|terre-3752=Monster Planet |3814|terre-3814=Alternate 24th Century future |3839|terre-3839=Batman and Captain America in World War II |3873|terre-3873=End of Days |3913|terre-3913=Captain Britain killed a policeman |3919|terre-3919=Incredible Hulk: Lost in Time |3926|eart-3926=Space Patrol Alternate Future |3931|terre-3931=Vampire Avengers |3933|terre-3933=The Bladeless Sword |3944|terre-3944=Dan Hastings' Alternate Future |3971|terre-3971=Daredevil: Dr. Strange Disciple |3982|terre-3982=2038 A.D. |4011|terre-4011=Wolverine: The End |4023|terre-4023=Home of King Hyperion |4032|terre-4032=2000 A.D. |4040|terre-4040=Post-World War II Ruins |4080|terre-4080=Hulk: Barbarian |4096|terre-4096=2300 A.D. Space Pirates |4100|terre-4100=Home to Centurion Britannus |4103|terre-4103=Home to Captain Colonies |4162|terre-4162=Living Planet |4210|terre-4210=Home to Magik (Reality Jumper) |4263|terre-4263=3050 A.D., Hitler Revived |4280|terre-4280=Reed Richards lead Celestials to the Council of Reeds |4287|terre-4287=F.R.A.N.K.L.I.N. briefly visited |4321|terre-4321=Marvel Universe: The End |4392|terre-4392=Wolverine married Mariko |4400|terre-4400=Heroes eliminated by Hyperion |4489|terre-4489=Seeker 3000 |4542|terre-4542=Emperor Hudson |4732|terre-4732=Home to Ms. Marvel (Reality Jumper) |4811|terre-4811=Home to Madame Sussex |4871|terre-4871=Threatened by Skrulls' World Ripper |4872|terre-4872=Destroyed by Merlin |4873|terre-4873=Threatened by Skrulls' World Ripper |4904|terre-4904=Home to Major Commonwealth |4935|terre-4935=Terre-Askani |4972|terre-4972=The Accurate Assassin |5012|terre-5012=Home to Iron Maniac |5013|terre-5013=Cable failed to save X-Force from Skornn |5014|terre-5014=Domino as Stryfe |5019|terre-5019=Box robots slaughter heroes |5021|terre-5021=Home to Deadpool (Reality Jumper) |5106|terre-5106=Futuristic world, ~ 2000 A.D. |5113|terre-5113=Dormammuverse |5127|terre-5127=Home to the House of Fallon |5200|terre-5200=Conquered by Dr. Doom |5202|terre-5202=Beyonder killed by The Council of Reeds |5211|terre-5211=Home to Albert & Elsie Dee (Reality Jumpers) |5306|terre-5306=Joseph Stalin is a Vampire |5309|terre-5309=Alternate Guardians of the Galaxy |5311|terre-5311=Kitty's Fairy Tale |5391|terre-5391=2075 A.D., Space Sentinels |5421|terre-5421=Ultron-10A destroyed all Heroes |5423|terre-5423=Home to The Big "M" |5464|terre-5464=Interplanetary Secret Service |5521|terre-5521=Phoenix exterminates Skrulls |5555|terre-5555=8162 A.D. |5556|terre-5556=Merlyn and Arthur trapped Catavolcus |5560|terre-5560=Terre is Man-Thing's Swamp |5582|terre-5582=Marvel Boy, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |5631|terre-5631=Marvel Age Power Pack |5682|terre-5682|=Home to Captain Lionheart |5692|terre-5692|skrull|arth-skrull=Skrulls Invaded |5700|terre-5700=Days of Future Now |5701|terre-5701=An Age of Apocalypse |5709|terre-5709=Trashi-verse |5718|terre-5718=Genetically engineered Nazis |5724|terre-5724=Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. television movie |5764|terre-5764=Home to Goggled Hyperion |5901|terre-5901=Hulk: Destruction |5905|terre-5905=Home to Anglo-Simian |5953|terre-5953=Thing from Planet X |6001|terre-6001=Hulked-Out Heroes |6023|terre-6023=Southpaw: All-star Lawyer |6025|terre-6025=Chronok slaughtered heroes |6034|terre-6034=12425 A.D. |6077|terre-6077=Thing in ancient Greece |6078|terre-6078=May Parker died, Ben survived |6091|terre-6091=The Cabal and Dark Avengers slaughtered by Dr. Doom |6095|terre-6095=Consumed by a swarm of alien insects |6109|terre-6109|marvel: ultimate alliance|marvel ultimate alliance|terre-marvel: ultimate alliance=Marvel: Ultimate Alliance |6111|terre-6111=Spider-Man's dream of being in an endless prison |6120|terre-6120=Camelot slain by Makluans |6121|terre-6121=Stan Lee and the Blob were roommates |6124|terre-6124=X-Factor restored mutants |6141|terre-6141=Shadow King possessed Xavier, killed heroes |6175|terre-6175=Lo-Karr threatened the planet, peace ensued |6195|terre-6195=Divergent Zombieverse |6215|terre-6215=League of Losers |6216|terre-6216=~100 years in the future |6232|terre-6232=Home to Zoma |6297|terre-6297=Home to Artur Zarrko |6309|terre-6309=Home to Skrull Lord |6311|terre-6311=Nuclear War with Lunar Colony |6375|terre-6375=Divergent 2099 A.D. |6381|terre-6381=Daredevil Ran Away |6451|terre-6451=Vanna Smith Confronted |6466|terre-6466=Home to Major Deadpool |6513|terre-6513=Franklin Richards:Son of a Genius |6590|terre-6590=The Fantastic Torch |6606|terre-6606=Home to Chieftain Justice |6674|terre-6674="00-66-74" Post Urban Collapse |6676|terre-6676=Arrkham |6706|terre-6706=Home to Remy (Reality Jumper) |6716|terre-6716=Fantastic Four: A Death in the Family |6730|terre-6730=Sue delayed the space flight |6799|terre-6799=1967 Spider-Man Cartoon |6871|terre-6871=Captain America: The Great Gold Steal |6943|terre-6943=Humanity evolved into mutates |6950|terre-6950=22nd century Starhawk (Mark Wilde) |6966|terre-6966=45th century Overlord of Dakkam |6993|terre-6993=Home to Centurianous Britanicosarus |7031|terre-7031=Reality of Carol Danvers' book, "Binary" |7041|terre-7041=Spider-Man J manga |7044|terre-7044=Spider-Ham Zombie Terre Variant |7082|terre-7082=Spider-Man Fairy Tales: Anansi |7085|terre-7085|2153|terre-2153=Marvel Werewolves |7110|terre-7110=Glimpsed by Monica Rambeau via Forbush Man |7111|terre-7111=Glimpsed by Machine Man via Forbush Man |7112|terre-7112=Glimpsed by Captain via Forbush Man |7113|terre-7113=Glimpsed by Elsa Bloodstone via Forbush Man |7116|terre-7116=Captain America bonded to soldier |7121|terre-7121=Hulk died saving Caiera |7122|terre-7122=Land of the Spider-Clan |7123|terre-7123=Home to Lord Goldstar of the Corps |7124|terre-7124=Magneto-ruled reality |7140|terre-7140=Peter and MJ happily ever after |7144|terre-7144=Inhumans refused to help to cure M-Day |7153|terre-7153=Vanora slaughtered Madrox & Layla Miller on their wedding day |7161|terre-7161=Peter Parker: Computer game designer |7187|terre-7187=Fantastic Four: Mythos |7190|terre-7190=Omega the Unknown |7192|terre-7192=Warbird ignored a call |7194|terre-7194=Dracula conquered New York |7207|terre-7207=Noir |7215|terre-7215=Blackworld |7305|terre-7305=Home to Will of the People |7231|terre-7231=Spider-Ham was in search for his tought balloons |7316|terre-7316=Blinded by the Light |7328|terre-7328=The more things stay the same |7382|terre-7382=The Parasite |7409|terre-7409=Outlaws of S.H.I.E.L.D. |7412|terre-7412=Machus and Femizonia Merged |7475|terre-7475=Superheroes Rule |7481|terre-7481=Home to Apeslayer |7484|terre-7484=Home to Deathlok the Demolisher |7511|terre-7511=Fragmented America |7528|terre-7528=Home to the Universal Church of Truth |7580|terre-7580=Conquered by Albion |7592|terre-7592= ~2311 A.D. Interface |7613|terre-7613=~50th century, conquered by Zarrko |7614|terre-7614=Home to Wayfinder, Sword in the Star |7635|terre-7635=~50th century, Zarrko & Thor prevented creation of the Time-Twisters |7642|terre-7642=Crossoververse |7643|terre-7643=Marvel Premiere Alternate Future |7711|terre-7711=Techno-Art movie by Bereet |7712|terre-7712=Fantastic Four had different powers |7736|terre-7736=Spider-Man rescued Gwen Stacy |7745|terre-7745=Comicsville circa 2040 A.D. |7794|terre-7794=Slaymaster slew Betsy Braddock |7812|terre-7812=Rick Jones became the Hulk |7830|terre-7830=Blastaar: Negative Zone King |7831|terre-7831=Daemos Killed Spider-Man and some Beastials |7840|terre-7840=Spider bitten by radioactive human |7848|terre-7848=Everyone knew Daredevil was blind |7888|terre-7888=Terre-Moebius |7901|terre-7901=Kang and Cap are Agents of Atlas |7910|terre-7910=Ghost Rider became evil |7918|terre-7918=Nick Fury fought World War II in space |7931|terre-7931=Vampires opposed by Shrike |7940|terre-7940=Thing killed Red Skull |7930|terre-7930=Izumi Spider-Man |7958|terre-7958=Crossfire brainwashed the Fantastic Four |7964|terre-7964=X-Men Legends |8009|terre-8009=World never invaded by Machans |8013|terre-8013=Magneto founded the X-Men |8020|terre-8020=Gabriel Summers became the Phoenix |8038|terre-8038=Phoenix slaughtered all mutants |8041|terre-8041=Phalanx conquered Terre |8096|terre-8096=Wolverine and the X-Men & Avengers: EMH! |8101|terre-8101=Marvel Apes |8107|terre-8107=1980s Spider-Man and Hulk cartoons |8110|terre-8110=Avengers Retired |8116|terre-8116=Home to Dreadstar |8121|terre-8121=Home to Spider-Ma'am |8130|terre-8130=Ted Sallis retained Man-Thing's mind |8149|terre-8149=Polaris' Reality |8158|terre-8158=Home to Z'nox |8180|terre-8180=Ghost Rider separated from Johnny Blaze |8181|terre-8181=Daredevil: agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |8206|terre-8206=Adam II conquered Terre |8207|terre-8207=Dazzler: herald of Galactus |8208|terre-8208=~2160 A.D. Prophet |8212|terre-8212=Reed Richards Rocket Group |8222|terre-8222=Thing became a menace |8234|terre-8234=All Avengers stayed with the team |8280|terre-8280=X-Men trapped in limbo |8310|terre-8310=Namor saved Atlantis |8311|terre-8311=Larval Terre |8312|terre-8312=Sue died in Childbirth |8313|terre-8313=Hyborian era, Three suns |8320|terre-8320=Beast continued to mutate |8321|terre-8321=Thing continued to mutate |8325|terre-8325=Planet Bollywood |8327|terre-8327=Silver Surfer lost the Power Cosmic |8336|terre-8336=Son of Santa |8337|terre-8337=Easter Hare |8342|terre-8342=Aging Captain America fought Red Skull |8351|terre-8351=Spider-Man & Wolverine terminated terrorist groups |8377|terre-8377=Stringerverse |8386|terre-8386=41st century war-torn Terre |8394|terre-8394=Terre was destroyed by Kamado |8396|terre-8396=Home to Venger |8406|terre-8406=Home to Maid Britannia |8408|terre-8408=Ben Parker lived |8410|terre-8410=2020 A.D. |8413|terre-8413=Home to Gotowar Konanegg |8417|terre-8417=May Parker became Golden Oldie: Herald of Galactus. |8436|terre-8436=Last Galactus Story |8441|terre-8441=Worldwide superhuman registration |8454|terre-8454=Death's Head had lived |8459|terre-8459=Jill the Ripper committed Whitechapel murders |8499|terre-8499=Kang removed the Avengers |8501|terre-8501=Robert Drake never born |8503|terre-8503=Avengers: Time Trap (1984)|Immortus thwarted Kang]] |8510|terre-8510=New Mutants remained slaves of Karma/Farouk |8545|terre-8545=Legacy Virus merged with Warlock |8466|terre-8466=Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure |8591|terre-8591=Kulan Gath's Warp |8610|terre-8610=Victor von Doom became an armored hero |8642|terre-8642=Kochmayer, Santa Claus |8648|terre-8648=Soldier by Day |8649|terre-8649=Exiles kill Jean Grey |8657|terre-8657=Divergent Other-Terre |8666|terre-8666=America the Beautiful |8710|terre-8710=Once and Future Thor |8720|terre-8720=Alternate Days of Future Past |8734|terre-8734=Stepping Into New Shoes |8748|terre-8748=Dr. Strange: You Damn Right |8753|terre-8753=Moon Knight: The legacy |8763|terre-8763=Machus remained unmerged |8772|terre-8772=Humanities' Last Hope |8799|terre-8799=Deathlok: Who am I? |8810|terre-8810=Time Bubble |8812|terre-8812=Death on Two Legs |8823|terre-8823=Home to The Witch |8861|terre-8861=Iron Man enslaved by Chen Lu |8908|terre-8908=Nth Man, the Ultimate Ninja |8909|terre-8909=Steve Rogers refused to give up being Captain America |8910|terre-8910=Impossible Man Constant battle |8912|terre-8912=2093 A.D. |8919|terre-8919=Animal-men |8921|terre-8921=Knorda sought the Golden Apple |8926|terre-8926=Captain Britain is a duck |8951|terre-8951=An Age Undreamed of |8982|terre-8982=Daredevil killed Kingpin |9002|terre-9002=Lincoln not killed by Booth |9006|terre-9006=Home to Lady London |9007|terre-9007=Kennedy not killed by Oswald |9008|terre-9008=Napoleon conquered Russia |9009|terre-9009=Kraven killed Spider-Man |9010|terre-9010=Demon Sun |9011|terre-9011="Fantastic Four" fought Doom before gaining powers |9012|terre-9012=Black Bolt talked in his sleep |9013|terre-9013=Thing continued to mutate |9014|terre-9014=Ragnarok comes to Terre |9019|terre-9019=Jamie Braddock slew Brian |9021|terre-9021='No More Powers' |9031|terre-9031=Flame powered Fantastic Four |9032|terre-9032=Stretching Fantastic Four |9033|terre-9033=Monstrous Fantastic Four |9034|terre-9034=Invisibile Fantastic Four |9047|terre-9047=Home to Cookies & Milk |9051|terre-9051=Hulk died in K'ai |9055|terre-9055=Home to Ken Proudstar |9061|terre-9061=Stalin Robot |9078|terre-9078=Home to Edi-Tor, Elfthu, F'rahsti |9090|terre-9090=Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) hero |9091|terre-9091=Stark killed by shrapnel |9092|terre-9092=Wonder Man's death throes slew Avengers |9093|terre-9093=Janet van Dyne slain by Creature from Kosmos |9094|terre-9094=Maria Troyvana Pym sat upright on her morgue slab |9095|terre-9095=Captain America (John Walker)'s parents survived |9105|terre-9105=Forever Yesterday |9111|terre-9111=Home to Sister Gaia |9112|terre-9112=Phoenix did not die |9119|terre-9119=Iron Man: The End |9134|terre-9134=Mr. Spector & Ivory |9140|terre-9140=Punisher killed Wolverine-Lord of the Vampires |9142|terre-9142=Professor Beast visited the Guthries |9151|terre-9151=Set Conquered the Universe |9192|terre-9192=D.N.A.X. |9200|terre-9200=Dystopia (Future Imperfect) |9201|terre-9201=Home to Magdalene |9202|terre-9202=Tony Stark: Laundromat Mogul |9204|terre-9204=Home to Butcher Britain |9208|terre-9208=Techno-War |9209|terre-9209=Dark Moon defended Skyline City |9212|terre-9212=Exiles stopped bank robbery, took vacation |9218|terre-9218=Home to Agamemnon, Drachiss |9230|terre-9230=Tony Stark assassinated by Tom Foster |9250|terre-9250=Wolverine-Lord of the Vampires killed The Punisher |9251|terre-9251=Mermaid Moon Maid slain |9260|terre-9260=Thor: Thrall of Seth |9261|terre-9261=Londinium |9272|terre-9272=~2191 A.D. Mega-Mall |9290|terre-9290=Fantastic Four led by Keith Richards |9291|terre-9291=Wolverine: Worst there is |9309|terre-9309=Home to Thanatos |9324|terre-9324=Home to Grandmaster-like Ravonna |9339|terre-9339=Irth |9356|terre-9356=Home to Man-Elephant, She-Hulk |9390|terre-9390=Rick Jones remained the Hulk |9391|terre-9391=Spider-Man killed the Lizard |9411|terre-9411=Marvel Panini UK comics |9413|terre-9413=2159 A.D., Path of Righteousness Patrol |9418|terre-9418=Hardliners defeated Alpha Flight |9421|terre-9421=Beast and Forge used arcane technology |9442|terre-9442=Nova 0:0 |9445|terre-9445=Badoon made scientific advances |9470|terre-9470=Living Laser saved Stark Enterprises |9471|terre-9471=Living Laser worked for Stark in space |9485|terre-9485=Kyle Grobe became Advent circa 2092 AD |9500|terre-9500=2211 A.D. Spider-Man |9502|terre-9502=Silver Surfer didn't betray Galactus |9507|terre-9507=Guardians of the Galaxy prevented Martian Master invasion |9510|terre-9510=Fantastic Four killed by De'lila |9511|terre-9511=Last Avengers |9512|terre-9512=Thing killed Maestro |9528|terre-9528=Polluted world of cyborgs |9532|terre-9532=Divergent Terre-A |9561|terre-9561=Home to Nocturne (Graham Poldark) |9575|terre-9575=Home to the Red Queen |9576|terre-9576=Spider-Man killed the Burglar |9586|terre-9586=Home to Friar Albion |9590|terre-9590=Storm became Phoenix |9591|terre-9591=Ruins |9601|terre-9601=Age of Apocalypse vs. Galactus |9602|terre-9602=Amalgam pocket universe |9610|terre-9610=Galactus was jellyfish-like |9611|terre-9611=Red Skull empowered via Super Soldier serum |9612|terre-9612=Josh discovered a Sentinel |9620|terre-9620=Day of Future Tense |9640|terre-9640=Iron Man is more robotic-looking |9655|terre-9655=Home to Timeslip Daredevil |9666|terre-9666=Doom's body scarred |9670|terre-9670=Sabretooth killed the X-Men |9684|terre-9684=Shard: mutant hunter |9691|terre-9691=Benevolent energy creature |9711|terre-9711=Matt Murdock: boxer |9712|terre-9712=Deadpool-616 traveled back in time and convinced Jack Hammer to become Weasel |9722|terre-9722=Hulk took over Dystopia |9732|terre-9732=Timeslip: Molecule Man |9790|terre-9790=Xavier Sales Executives |9791|terre-9791=Wolverine with Styrofoam skeleton |9792|terre-9792=Peter Parker bitten by a radioactive Sheep |9793|terre-9793=Wolverine and Sabretooth were best friends |9796|terre-9796=Juggernaut kills the X-Men |9801|terre-9801=Fantastic Frank Richards |9806|terre-9806=X-Man destroyed Terre |9809|terre-9809=Caledonia |9810|terre-9810=Iron Man: Sorcerer Supreme |9811|terre-9811=Secret Wars 25 Years Later |9812|terre-9812=Avengers Galactic Battalion |9815|terre-9815=Leader's Humanoids murdered the Authority |9828|terre-9828=Betty Banner died from radiation poisoning |9845|terre-9845=Jack the Ripper seduced women with grapes and London tours |9870|terre-9870=Home to Aliya |9871|terre-9871=Dr. Doom's utopia |9881|terre-9881=Everything went right for Peter Parker |9890|terre-9890=Home to Privateer Albion |9891|terre-9891=Days of Future Past variant circa 2035 |9892|terre-9892=~41st century, Kang killed Ravonna |9903|terre-9903=Valeria Richards: Marvel Girl |9904|terre-9904=1950s Avengers |9907|terre-9907=Thunderguard |9910|terre-9910=Chronomancer's World |9916|terre-9916=Wonder Man saved Avengers |9921|terre-9921=New Son |9922|terre-9922=Home to Alanna Neramini |9927|terre-9927=Wild Weapon X |9930|terre-9930=Killraven is an Avenger |9939|terre-9939=Charnel |9966|terre-9966=Pax Atlantea |9970|terre-9970=Galactic Life eliminated |9971|terre-9971=Humanity Spreads Destruction |9972|terre-9972=Scarlet Witch's children challenged Eternity |9991|terre-9991=Multiple White Worms |9992|terre-9992=Igor Drenkov was a Skrull |9997|terre-9997=Terre X |BW00|terre-BW00|BW00|terre-BW00=Battleworld/Battlerealm |BW01|terre-BW01|BW01|terre-BW01=Greenland |BW02|terre-BW02|BW02|terre-BW02=General Ross became the Thing |BW03|terre-BW03|BW03|terre-BW03=Domain of Apocalypse |BW04|terre-BW04|BW04|terre-BW04=Egyptia |BW05|terre-BW05|BW05|terre-BW05=Technopolis |BW06|terre-BW06|BW06|terre-BW06=1872 |BW07|terre-BW07|BW07|terre-BW07=Kingdom of the Spider-Queen |BW08|terre-BW08|BW08|terre-BW08=Renew Your Vows |BW27|terre-BW27|BW27|terre-BW27=Secret Wars 2099 |BWHJ|terre-BWHJ|BWHJ|terre-BWHJ=Home to Hank Johnson |BWKE|terre-BWKE|BWKE|terre-BWKE=Nova Corps' Reality |BWXP|terre-BWXP|BWXP|terre-BWKE=X-Topia Province's Reality |default= } }}